


Save Me

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Mike is in danger and he is looking for someone to save him. The question remains will it be Rachel or Harvey?





	

 

_He’s_ coming for him. He can feel the overwhelming presence enter the darkened room, making the air thick and stale, making the oxygen slither away in fear. He hears the wheeze and grunts of heavy breathing. Smells the stench of old sweat. _He_ is getting closer. Mike squeezes his eyes tight, hoping that _he_ will pass over him, choose another victim tonight. But Mike never has had good luck. And that holds true tonight. He tries not to flinch when _he_ calls his name.

“Mike. I know you can hear me. Not so smug now, are you? Your boyfriend can’t save you here.”

Mike stays silent.

“Yes, I know all about the two of you. I bet you thought you could keep it a secret. Have him come up here every day to visit you, to see you, disguised as your lawyer. But he is more than that. Isn’t he, Mikey? Not as if you need to say anything, all I have to do is watch the way he looks at you, is willing to do anything, even compromise his own morals, to keep you safe. Dares anyone to get in his way. Did he tell you he threatened me, told me he would kill me if I so much as looked at you cross ways? You both think you’re so clever. You and the talented _Mr. Specter_ ,” his voice spits. “Got me curious.”

Mike can hear the lewd undertones laced in the words. It makes him shiver involuntarily. He hopes that it goes unnoticed, hidden by the dark that surrounds them both. He keeps his breaths easy, slow, rhythmic. Anything to avoid letting the man know how much he is getting to him. Mike hears the shuffle of feet. One step, then another. The man is still coming closer.

“What makes you so special?”

Mike can feel the words against his skin, his hot breath, harsh and moist. Mike instinctively turns away- knowing he only has two options, if this onslaught continues. Run, although there is nowhere to run to within the four walls of his cell, or fight- which he isn’t very good at. Third option? Give in? Surrender? There is no third option.

“You and Harvey Specter. What I wouldn’t give to see that. I bet you moan so pretty for him when he fucks you, don’t you, Mikey.”

A finger brushes up against his cheek and Mike lets out a primal scream, one he hopes will be loud enough to bring someone running to save him.

“Nooo!!!”

Arms surround him, limiting his movement and Mike knows he can’t get away.

“Mike! Mike! Baby, please stop fighting.”

“Harvey!”

Mike opens his eyes and finds himself in his own bed, back in his own apartment. Beside him is a stunned Rachel, with tears in her eyes. She hugs him close, whispering words into his skin.

“It’s okay Mike, you are safe. I promise. See? Everything is going to be okay now.”

But Mike doesn’t believe her; and everything isn’t okay. It can’t be and won’t be. Not until he does the one thing he hasn’t; tell Harvey how he feels. It’s not that Mike didn’t know he was in love with Harvey. He just never thought that his feelings would be returned. He looks up at Rachel; sees the worry in her eyes and something else he doesn’t have a name for. She was supposed to be his answer. But after everything he he has been through, he can’t even remember the question. Over the last few months, Harvey and him have pulled more strings, called in more favors, made deals and promises they have no idea how they are going to keep, with one goal in mind- freeing him. Getting Mike back to his life, his fiancé, and his home. But now Mike no longer wants it- at least not this version. Because somehow, it doesn’t feel like home anymore. No, the “home” he wants is someplace and somewhere else; alongside the man who moved heaven and earth to save him.  

“Rachel…” he starts.

She turns her head, fresh tears falling freely from her eyes. “You were never coming home to me, were you?”

He drops his head, and takes a deep breath before reaching out to gently grasp her chin, moving her until he could look into her eyes. “I wanted to.”

“So did I. But I think somewhere inside, I knew”, she answers.

Mike watches her slowly get out of bed and put on her robe.

“I’m sorry, Rachel.”

“Don’t…,” she starts. “You should go.”

Most people would have to ask themselves where do you go when you have been kicked out of your own bed and apartment in the middle of the night. But not Mike. Within thirty minutes he is knocking on Harvey’s door.

Seconds later, Harvey answers. His hair is disheveled and despite it being past 1 am, he is still dressed in his pants and shirt from earlier today.

“Rookie? What are you doing here? I thought you would be reconnecting with your fiancé.”

“That didn’t quite go as planned.”

“Oh really? Performance issues?”, he tries to joke.

“You wish”, Mike answers carefully. “You going to let me in or what?”

“How do you know I don’t have company?”

“Because you wouldn’t have answered the door if you did.”

“Fine, but only because you asked nicely.”

Harvey pours them both a drink and joins Mike who has made his way to the couch.

“What’s really going on?”

Mike doesn’t know where to start. His heart is beating so fast and so loud he thinks he may pass out before he gets to his point. And how does one really say what he needs to say. _Oh, hey, Harvey, by the way. I had a nightmare tonight and woke up only wanting to be with you. Or maybe, I think I am in love with you and I think, in fact I am pretty sure, you are in love with me too. Hmmm…_ He ponders a moment longer while the silence stretches out between them.

“Spit it out Mike, whatever it is, you can tell me”, Harvey prods, his voice concerned.

So Mike says the first thing that comes to mind. “Ever put your life in another man’s hands and asked him to put his life in yours?”

Mike hears Harvey chuckle before he answers.

“No, sir”, Harvey smiles, picking up the next line perfectly.

“Would you like to?” Mike asks.

“You know, I don’t remember that being the next line,” Harvey replies smugly. “But I will indulge your question, counselor.”

“With you?” Harvey asks, with a smile that reaches his eyes.

Mike nods, unsure of his own voice. Harvey takes the glass from Mike’s hand and sets in on the table in front of the couch with his own.

“Definitely”, he answers against Mike’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made it under the wire. I started off thinking I would do something creepy for Halloween..and well I ended up here. Thanks to writing2reachyou and novemberhush for helping me edit as I wrote. Three people working on one story, at the same time, via google docs? Yep. That's just how we roll some days!!


End file.
